overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Rokesh
Rokesh (ロケシュ) is the ruler of the Naga Raja Tribes of the Abelion Hills and one of the demi-human tribal leaders that participated in the invasion of the Roble Holy Kingdom commanded by Jaldabaoth. Appearance He was a demihuman that looked like a snake that had grown arms. The scales on Rokesh's body gleamed wetly, throwing off a bizarre riot of colors that did justice to its nickname of "Rainbow Scales". Personality Rokesh appears to be a serious and patient individual. Despite being designated as Jaldabaoth's contact, he displays no arrogance amongst his colleagues, and rather seeks moderation. He seems to take his duties seriously, only using his authority to enforce order when his colleagues personalities get in the way of the larger picture. Background During the initial stages of the invasion of the Roble Holy Lingdom, Rokesh’s forces were the first to arrive at the city of Kalinsha and ready to be deployed. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Rokesh led the siege against the city of Loyts, occupied by the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. For three days, he withheld the army of 40,000 from attacking city. On the third day, a meeting of the tribal leaders was hosted by Rokesh. After breaking up an argument between Vijar Rajandala and Nasrene Belt Cure, threatening to inform Jaldabaoth of their behavior, he called the meeting to order and outlined the objectives from the Demon Emperor. He explained the reason why the army held station outside the city as it was to spread fear into their opponents and weaken their resolve. Rokesh also stated that the army will attack into two days, thus during the meantime it would allow them to deal with the human captives they brought along. Halisha Ankara suggested they use the captives as a psychological tactic, killing them before the defenders and butcher them like animals to inspire greater terror. Finding it to be productive, Rokesh accepted the plan. Rokesh also relayed another order from Jaldabaoth, that they were to allow to some humans to escape. To fulfill his master's order Rokesh planned to kill everyone guarding the western gate and chase away the ones manning the eastern gate. He designated Jajan and Hectowaizes Ah Ragara to take the eastern gate, whilst Muar Praxua harassed them at the north and south gates. The remaining leaders: Nasrene, Vijar and Halisha would take the western gate. Rokesh being the commander of the army would stay away from the front-lines to coordinate.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege Abilities and Powers The hardness of Rokesh's scales was said to rival those of dragons as it possessed high-level magic resistance. In addition to that, he is said to be equipped with both a large shield and a suit of enchanted plate armor. When one factored in his warrior prowess too, he has the potential of being called the mightiest entity in the Abelion Hills by far. Main Equipment * Trident of Dehydration: It is an infamous trident used by Rokesh as his primary weapon. Relationships Vijar Rajandala Rokesh was at odds with the zoastia, due to Vijar’s impatience and need to prove himself in battle. Though inheritor of Demon Claw would challenge the Naga Raja’s authority the latter continued to act professional and not be goaded to fight the upstart. Jaldabaoth Rokesh was the only person of 40,000 who had direct contact with Jaldabaoth. Trivia * According to the Author Notes for Vol 13, Rokesh was intended to be an opponent worthy of being able to fight the Pleiades Maids, which is a testament to his power.Overlord Volume 13 Author Thoughts Quotes * (To Vijar): "Vijar-dono. The fact that you, a commander, would say such things despite coming in late without a word of apology makes me… don’t get so excited, I know, I know." References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Nagas Category:Warriors Category:Commanders Category:Demi-Human Alliance